Morning After
by Angel Weasel-Woman
Summary: The morning after, Matt tries to keep Joe from distancing himself from him and Mimi. JoexMattxMimi, NOT a triangle.


Mimi lay curled up on the bed, crimson sheet draped lightly over her naked body. A pillow was cradled in her arms, pulled close to her chest in lieu of another body, which had vanished just recently. Her pink hair fanned out on the bedspread, crating a cherry halo about her peaceful face. The door creaked open and she shifted, drawn from her slumber. Cracking open one honey brown eye, she glanced up at the tall blonde standing over her, dressed only in a pair of jeans so as to show off the vas amount of kiss-bruises that littered his chest and neck.

"Matt…?" She murmured sleepily, feeling his lips press to her forehead. "What time is it?"

"Just about eight," Matt responded, watching the sheet fall away as Mimi sat up, revealing her in all her glorious nakedness.

The little angel gave a cute yawn and rubbed her sleepy eyes. Her body still ached slightly from the previous night, but it was a nice ache. She licked her lips lightly and spied a familiar jacket, tossed aside the previous night in passion. "Joe left his jacket here again. Is he coming back?"

Matt glanced at the blue coat and sighed. "Probably not. You know how he gets in the morning. He'll probably just sit in his classes, freaking out about not having it."

Mimi sighed, pouting so adorably that Matt couldn't help but give her a little kiss. "I wish he didn't get so uppity. Not like we don't want him here with us…" She looked up at Matt. "Are you leaving too?"

"I got a concert," Matt replied, glancing around the room for his shirt. "Around noon – I left you a ticket on your skirt. But I'm going to try and see if I can't get Joe his jacket back before his school locks the gates."

"It's pretty sucky that he has school on Sunday's too," Mimi stated, looking for her dress and finding the multi-colored concert ticket on top of it. "He studies too much. You'd think we'd've helped him relax."

"He'll probably have a stick up his ass for the rest of his life," Matt muttered to himself, having pulled on his shirt and ignoring the way Mimi giggled at the image that suddenly popped into her head. She gave a cute little squeak as Matt kissed her on the cheek, saying "I'll see you at the concert, right? 'Love you, Mimi."

"I love you, too." Mimi smiled. "Tell Joe that for me, ok? You should get going before my aunt comes home and thinks I'm only sleeping with _one_ boy."

Matt grabbed up his guitar case and Joe's jacket, giving Mimi a smile before heading out the door. Mimi smiled back as her blonde lover quietly closed her bedroom door, sighing when he was gone. They always make such a mess of my bed whenever they come over, she thought, sliding out of bed and gathering her clothes. She would have to make them stay and help her clean up one day.

* * *

As it was, Matt did not make it before the gates to Joe's high school were closed and locked. So, instead, he spent the day in the company of his lover's blue jacket, carrying it around with him everywhere except onstage. He had stayed with Mimi for an hour after the concert, hanging out with her and missing Joe together. Finally, it was time for Joe's cram school to let out and, with kind words from Mimi who was still unpacking from her move back from America, he left to find their tall lover.

Which is how Matt came to be standing on the sidewalk outside the empty school gates, tapping his foot angrily and keeping an eye out for the last student to emerge. People were already bustling on the streets and he could feel the piercing gaze of several adults between his shoulder blades. He knew he looked tasteless in ratty old tennis shoes, dirty jeans, and torn shirt, standing in front of a prestigious school holding a piece of their uniform. He knew his light eyes and hair would draw the ire from most elders, but right now he didn't care. He wanted to see Joe and, damnit, if the blue-haired boy would escape him like usual. He wasn't about to go back to Mimi to tell her that Joe was being bashful again.

It was almost an hour past the last bell when Matt finally spied the lanky boy exiting the front doors. A smile made its way across Matt's face and he waved exaggeratedly, holding up Joe's jacket and manners-be-damned. He could see that Joe had seen him if the little blush and tiny wave was any indication. Matt waited for the navy-haired boy to approach, watching his slim figure in the sunlight. It was a rarity that Joe forgot any piece of his uniform, and so it was a rare treat to see the boy in blue slacks and white button-up shirt.

"Hey, Matt," Joe greeted with a small smile that melted Matt's heart when he was outside the gates. He looked at the jacket in the blonde's arms and scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about leaving it there like that. I just realized that I was going to be late and I had to get out quickly and–"

Matt held onto the jacket even as Joe tried to take it from his grasp. "Why?" the blonde asked. "Why do you keep leaving like that? Every time you do."

The smile fell from Joe's lips and he suddenly looked a littler nervous. He glanced around the street, as though making sure no one was listening in on them. "I just told you, Matt, I was going to be late."

"No you weren't," Matt stated. "You woke me up when you left – you got out of there around seven. School doesn't start until eight-thirty for you, and it only took me half-an-hour to walk here from Mimi's house."

Joe gave another useless tug on his jacket, again looking about the street. "Look, I just wanted to make sure I was ready. I usually take forever to get myself together, right?"

"You're ashamed of us, aren't you?" Matt suddenly decreed and Joe turned a deep red.

The taller boy sputtered and Matt's eyebrows drew together. Joe bit his tongue once, harshly, to remind himself to speak and he hissed, "Isn't there somewhere else we can talk about this?"

"No," Matt stated simply. "We're discussing this here and now. Do me and Mimi make you ashamed? Is there something wrong with us?"

"No! There's nothing– I…" Joe tugged at his jacket but Matt sharply pulled it away, silently demanding answers. Finally Joe sighed and said softly, "I don't want you two ashamed of me."

"What?" Matt couldn't believe his ears. "Why would we be ashamed of you? Mimi loves you. I love you. Don't you love us?"

"Of course I love you. And Mimi." Joe blushed as an elderly man glared at him suddenly. He forced himself to pay attention to nothing but Matt was it was starting to get very hard. "I just… I don't fit in with you two."

"Why not?" Matt was insistent. "What's wrong?"

"Look, Matt," Joe stumbled out. "People. They, they already talk about you. A lot. I mean, you're a big rock star, and you're famous and the people around you are famous too. And since you're famous, people will talk about you. More, I mean."

"Joe, damnit," Matt cursed, "you're not making any sense."

"I know!" Joe looked positively ashamed of his sudden outburst. He got quieter and explained, "Your blonde hair, your blue eyes – people are already talking about you. I've been hearing people saying you're a half-blood and I don't like that. You're a star – the main singer in one of the most popular bands right out of high school and there are some people who just can't stop talking about you."

"And that's the price of fame, I know," Matt stated simply. "What does this have to do with anything, Joe?"

"I've also hear people talking about you and Mimi," Joe continued. "And it got me to thinking – they might get to talking about me, too."

"So? You don't want to be famous, or something?" Matt frowned. "That's not a good reason to flake out on me and Mimi."

"Matt…" Joe sighed. "You don't get it, do you?" Matt opened his mouth to say something, but Joe continued on. "There's so much gossip about you now, and about Mimi. And a lot of it is really good, actually. People say you two are going to get married. They love you Matt, no matter what you look like, and I got to thinking that, maybe, they might still care about your lovers."

"Joe…?"

"People want you and Mimi to be together," Joe sighed. "And I don't think too many people would continue to support you if they found out I was there, too."

"So its about other people?" Matt growled.

"You told me that you wanted to be in a world-famous band since you were six and I don't want to be the one who ruins you because I made you gay or something," was the gentle explanation.

"I've also wanted you and Mimi since I was thirteen," Matt stated. "And I'm not about to give up either of you just because you think it'll ruin my band. I love you. And I love Mimi. And I love my band. An no one is getting in the way of any of those." Without waiting for Joe to say anything, Matt grabbed the boy by the collar and dragged him down, kissing him deeply in front of God, students, and any Japanese elders that might have possibly disapproved.

* * *

To be honest, I don't care much for Mimi with either Matt or Joe. However, my girlfriend is a fan of Matt/Mimi, as well as Joe/Matt, so I decided she wasn't all bad. Anyway, I don't own Digimon, so, till next time!


End file.
